Armory
Located deep the forest of Camp Half-Blood, the Armory, really called Bunker 9, is where campers can request armor, shields, and different weapons. It's an aircraft-hanger sized workshop filled with spare tools and weapons, schematics, a map of the camp, and various machine design plans. It is at least around 200 years old. This is also where damaged weapons and armor can be taken for repair. After enough time at camp, campers can request enchantments be added to their weapons. Hephaestus' children will run the armory. Iko Devian is in charge of the armory. Completed projects can be found here. Request Guidlines #No guns #If you want personalized weapons, but not 'transforming' ones, go see Sorrow's Breach Weapon Shop #You can ask to have weapons out of any availavable material, please specify #You can have 'transforming' weapons, that will look like something mundane, like a watch or, famously, a pen, if you just ask #If you want someone specific to design your weapon, please specify #Leave all requests in the comments #when you request a weapon or shield, you can get a pic for it if you ask #Armor you only get pics if you ask nicely #Modifications don't get pics Materials we have on hand for repairs and item creation: *Celestial Bronze *Leather *Raw Yew, Birch, Redwood *Treated Yew, Birch, Redwood *Silver (provided by Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas) *Gold (provided by Alex Mendez and Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas) *Imperial Gold (Temporarily supplied by Eamon Foregin) *Stygian Iron dipped in one of the 7 rivers of the Underworld. (provided by Tsumi Tanake or Obitus Orci) *Sleep enchantments (Courtesy of Hypnos' Cabin) Those who work in the Armory *Iko Devian - Specializes in automatons and other complex items, such as transforming weaponry. *Eamon Foregin - Specializes in simple projects and basic weapons. Not good at complicated projects. *Augustus Orellias - Specializes in weaponry. Good at making most weapons. Also good at making full body armor. Can carve designs into weapons and armor (e.g. for swords, can carve the image of a horse onto it). *Lenin- Specializes in weaponary and mechanical items. He used to work in the Cyclopes Forges, so he can make most weapons. Eamon Foregin's current projects: *Spearbounce. Estimated date of completion 14/6/11. *Timesaver. Estimated date of completion 15/6/11. *Anna Rozenski's Shield. Estimated date of completion 17/6/11. Augustus Orellias' current projects: -Engrave 3 sevens on Robbie's sword Estimated date of completion: 5/14/2011 -A one handed repeating crossbow (Vincent) Estimated date of completion: June 17th 2011 Iko Devian's current projects: *Elysine Aenar's armor - Leather armor with plates of Celestial Bronze sewed in for extra protection purposes. Cloak made of woven Celestial Bronze died black - ETA 6/12/11 *Double sided War axe - a Celestial bronze axe that can transform into a necklace - ETA 6/12/11 *User:Fabina12- Ashley Cole- a ring that turnss into a shield when tapped engraved with an owl - ETA 6/13/11 Lenin's curent projects: *A "Pretty necklace" for Kevin King-Estimated date of completion- 7 June 2011 *A bracelet that turns into a shield. Engraved with a dove. for Lauren Price-- Estimated date for completion- 8 June 2011 Request Backlog Please do not change order, members of Hephaestus cabin will change this once your order has been confirmed.. We will update once we find space in our current project queue User - Character - Request *RelativelyRandom - Halley Zhang - thin, plain bracelet that when tapped transforms into birch bow; quiver of Celestial bronze arrows *Lele Mj - Juniper Nored - leather bracelet that when turned transforms into an archery arm-guard; ring that turns into an Archer Tab. Category:Locations